Multi-layered press racks are used in the meat processing industry for the rapid pressing of viscous meat products that are contained within a membrane such as a casing. Exemplary meat products include sausage, ham, and any other meat products commonly contained within casings. Press racks are typically used to impart a desired thickness or shape to the encased meat products while concurrently allowing air flow about the meat products. While the meat products are pressed, the meat products are concurrently smoked or otherwise cooked thereby causing the meat products to solidify. By cooking the meat products within a press rack, the cooked meat products retain the desired shape or thickness imparted by the press rack even after they have been removed from the press rack.
A variety of concerns exist with respect to the manner in which meat products are pressed and processed. For example, one concern relates to providing press racks that are safe to operate. Another concern relates to providing press racks that can efficiently be opened and closed. A further concern relates to press racks that can be used to press meat products having varying sizes and dimensions. Still another concern relates to press racks that open in a safe and controlled manner. An additional concern relates to press racks having locking mechanisms that can be safely disengaged without requiring the racks to pre-tensioned by an external closing unit. Still a further concern relates to meat processing systems that allow meat products to be pressed in a safe, efficient, and cost effective manner. The present invention addresses these concerns as well as other concerns.